


[铁虫]放纵时间PWP/ABO

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin





	[铁虫]放纵时间PWP/ABO

Attention：大肚子虫,是TS.JR这篇文的孕期Play番外  
　　  
空气里弥漫的信息素已经比刚刚浓烈了好几倍，Tony不自在地抽了抽鼻子，他伸手推开门，而显然易见的是，门里的景象和他想象中的一样——Peter腿上搭着白色印花的被子，他的视线随着Tony的动作抬了起来，空气中浮动的味道因Alpha的出现变得七零八落。  
男孩已经比前几个月看起来又圆润了一些，他脸颊和锁骨的线条变得软和起来，松松垮垮的棉纶家居服挂在肩上，腹部的圆弧线随着男孩的呼吸慢慢起伏着，就像往常一样。  
“早上好，Tony。”Peter先开口到，“有什么问题吗？”  
“只是我的错觉还是......”Tony走进男孩的床，用食指在Omega颈后的腺体上来回磨挲，接着说道，“我在楼下都能闻到你的味道。”  
“不就是你昨晚非要......我是说，这不是我能控制的。”Peter有点脸红地从垫子里直起身来，手拐处的蜘蛛侠卡通贴纸和Switch掌机一起被放在了床头柜。  
“看来有人怀念打击罪犯的日常了。”Tony先是看了一眼那个滑稽的贴纸，接着掀开他身上的被子，把手伸进了男孩的睡衣里来回抚摸着他背部温热的皮肤，Peter在这时凑过来吻了一下他的鼻梁，而Tony则会意地搂着他的腰低下头交换了一个缠绵湿润的深吻。  
舌尖缠绕在齿背上，Tony按住男孩的后脑勺加深了这个吻，唾液搅拌的声音让他留念起这样的感觉，银丝在他们换气的瞬间拉断。  
“哈......”Peter急促呼吸了几下，在平静下气息后接着说道，“这个又宽又松的衣服可起不了振威他们的作用，而且我现在看起来可太蠢了。”Peter已经有三个月没有穿过那套红蓝相间的蜘蛛衣服了，自从他的肚子有了明显的变化后Tony和May便下令禁止了他一切的‘蜘蛛侠任务’，但其实他有时候还是会偷偷地跑出去，你不能指望一个刚刚二十出头的男孩天天呆在家里玩游戏，他会发霉长蘑菇的。  
“但我很喜欢你的新衣服，”Tony撩开他大码睡衣的衣角，“我会一直享受把它脱下来的过程的。”  
“你为什么总是喜欢让我难堪？”Peter报复性地抓了一下Tony的肩膀，“我可没那么好欺负，而且现在是大白天。”  
“是你先开始的，所以我不觉得有任何问题。而且医生不也这么说过吗，这大概就像是你总是喜欢惹祸一样，蜘蛛侠。”Tony用手从他的下腹慢慢往上滑，最后停在了因为孕激素而微微涨起的前胸上，接着毫无痕迹地换了个话题，“你知道吗，你现在就像PlayBoy封面上的小模特一样。”  
“哈......哪......有大肚子的蜘蛛侠......”Peter的嗓音颤抖着，显然是被刚才那一下给刺激到了，他还不是很适应身上的变化，但更让他感到难以适应的是Tony的新有题目的下流话，“而且这一点都不舒服......”他说道，声音就像得了重感冒那样模糊。  
“没事，我会让你舒服的。”Tony低下头去在他的乳尖上虔诚地吻了一下，他双手向后贴着男孩的后腰轻轻按摩着，Peter只觉得有股难以言明的羞耻感在脑袋里盘旋，一种酸涩的感觉从身体内部流了出来。

Tony把他的大腿分别架在自己的肩膀上，他先用食指轻轻揉搓起来，接着往里伸去，Peter腿间难以名言的地方开始不可控住地涌出透明的粘液，年少的Omega在他的抚摸下发出了一些断断续续的呻吟，他敏感的身体颤抖起来，古棕色的眼瞳浮现出一层蒙蒙水汽。  
两人的鼻尖几乎抵在一起，Tony的呼吸沉重压抑，而Peter则预感到了他将要面临一场狂风暴雨。  
“Tony......”Peter难耐地扭动起来，他几乎能看到自己口中呼出的热气与冷空气凝结成的白雾，爱抚与亲吻远远不够，气息里有隐忍的低吼，但不管怎样，Tony的声音总会像安定剂一样让他舒心下来。  
Tony把重点放在了接吻上面，他一边解开Peter垂垂欲坠的睡衣一边用舌尖挑动起他的神经，不得不说他确实很清楚Peter喜欢什么样的待遇。  
先是退下男孩的四角裤，接着Tony低下头把鼻尖埋入Peter的双腿间，在少年的倒吸气的声音下用舌尖舔上了他的穴口，失去布料遮掩的地方暴露在空气之中，Tony能感受到他的鼻腔里瞬间填满了Omega香甜的荷尔蒙。  
那里湿润一片，舌头搅拌着肠道的穴口，那种又酥又麻的快感像电流一样流进全身，Peter骨节分明的手抓上了Tony的头发，他开始尖叫起来，仿佛这给他的刺激过于激烈，他把头埋在枕头里，腰背弓了起来，小腿紧紧绷直，脚后跟在Tony的后背上下蹬着。  
他沉溺在这新鲜的感觉之中，他能清楚的听见Tony发出的咂舌的水声，喘息重重下落，Peter难耐地仰起头，唾液从他的嘴角流了出来，他只觉得身体里又痒又酸，大腿开始不停的痉挛，睫毛也因泪水和汗水湿成一簇，他晕乎乎地盯着天花板，攀附在Tony头上的手像是催促他一样，但Tony不会仅用舌头做完这一切，他在Peter的双手没有力气的时候停了下来，男人用手背蹭了一下挂在嘴角处的液体，接着从Peter的双腿间直起身。

“你满意吗，Mr.Parker？”他一边解开自己的裤子一边问道，而回答他的只有Peter一段短短的鼻音。  
刚开始扩张的时候Peter有点不太适应，Alpha的信息素搞得他双腿之间滑腻腻的，Tony的指尖一点点地往里攒开肠道，前面的润滑已经让手指可以自由出入，但他还是想给Peter一些缓和的时间。  
“你还好吗？”Tony紧紧咬住后槽牙，用嘴唇摩擦他的嘴角。  
“哈......我觉得没问题，”Peter抿了一下嘴，接着说，“继续......”  
Tony将他打湿的刘海用食指撩到脑后，接着搅拌了一下埋在身体里的三根手指，湿润的肠道因分泌物的溢出发出了淫靡的水声，他可以感知到Peter的内壁正吸附在上面，他也可以感知到Peter并不满足于此。  
“哈......可以了......”Peter总觉得自己噎了一口气在嗓子里发不出声，他现在只能任由Tony摆布，还没有被触碰到的深处传来瘙痒，他只希望Tony能再快一点，但迫于羞耻心他并不想直接说出来，因为Tony会注意到的，他知道他会注意到的。  
过程比平时还要漫长——Tony从不在准备工作上敷衍含糊，但那些太过于明显、熟悉的动作是不可能被忽视的。  
和Alpha的亲密接触让他感到安心，Peter自己分开双腿，Tony则会意地把手指滑了出来，他先是轻轻去触碰了一下少年被忽视的性器，汗水布满了Peter的身体，蜘蛛侠话多的权利在床笫上被夺走了，他知道Tony是故意的，所以对此他并没有多说什么，好像只要他一开口Tony就会不停地说些奇怪的话一样。  
“那我进去了。”Tony见他没有说话，于是便耸耸肩抚上Peter张开的腿，早已硬挺的性器对准了Omega的穴口，他用另一只手的虎口按住男孩的腰，接着缓缓地推了顶去。  
Tony尝试动了动腰，浅浅地将性器抽出一些，再慢慢插入了进去，被抬起的腿让他能够更容易进入到Omega的肠道里，Peter的身体持续发烫，那种本能的前兆让他无处可逃。  
“Tony......”Peter蹭起身吻了一下男人的耳尖，在他本以为这种慢节奏的攻势还会持续一段时间的时候Tony开始换起方位戳弄起来，支离破碎的呻吟从喉咙里冒出来，叠加的快感让Peter逐渐恍惚起来，他抓住Tony宽阔的背脊，自己扭动着腰抬高了臀部。  
“我来，你别动。”Tony很确定对方在自己的身上留下不少手指状的淤痕和血丝的抓痕，他悉心地舔舐着男孩的眼角，快感维持得太久反倒变成了一种折磨。  
一部分结合的信息素开始挥发，Peter半眯着眼睛，微弱甜腻的声响在撞击中显现出来，Alpha的气息一直都狂妄地在空气中蔓延。  
房间里的空调发出模糊的运转声，Tony把他抵在床头，他的一只手搭在Peter的腰上，另一只手用大拇指揉捏着Peter的胸部，快感连同异样的感觉从内心深处生发，他微微吐出舌尖，空气里结合热的味道传入了鼻腔。  
呼吸仿佛被夺去，漫长的时间让高热的皮肤相贴合在一起，配合着内壁的吮吸发出酥软的轻叫声，Peter在他的怀里扭动，而Tony则是舔吻着他的耳廓享受着已标记的伴侣之间释放的快感，摩擦的刺激吞没了紧张，男孩蜷缩起脚趾，欢愉淹没了他，那阵阵的酥麻感从他们连接的地方蔓延开来，他向后扬起身体，挺立的腹部异常的显眼，这意味着他们并不能玩一下疯狂的事情。  
Peter茫然地顺从着他的引导，他的双腿依旧架在Tony的肩膀上，Peter就保持着这个双腿打开的姿势承受着撞击，Tony的速度很慢，他们互相交换了一个吻，安心感透过酵素的渗透按耐住Peter的神经。  
分泌液粘湿了身下的床单，它们顺着动腰的动作顺着大腿根的皮肤纹路流了下来，每一次抽插都引来Peter一阵不可控的战栗，他们紧紧的贴合在一起，性器不停的插进去又退出来，Peter的喘息也没有停止过，他无意识的喊叫中混杂着Tony的名字。  
性器依旧在不停地低磨敏感的粘膜，对方温热的气息睡着呼吸喷洒在耳边，Tony摁住他的肩膀把他抱在怀里，Peter开始尖叫，下身被刺激而流出的液体粘了一些在Tony的衣角上，他徒劳地把额头抵在他的锁骨上，而Tony则拍了拍Omega紧绷着的大腿试图让他放松，天知道他用了多大的毅力忍耐住不要加快速度和力道，一切为的都是让自己保持冷静，别让这场性事变得不可控制。

“哈啊......Tony......”Peter张开嘴巴大口呼吸，“我感觉......”  
“我知道。”Tony在他的肩头留下一个轻吻，接着把脸挨在他湿漉漉的头发上，“我们一起。”  
Tony抚上他的肚子，用性器按照Peter的节奏来顶弄着他的敏感点，前后一同高潮的瞬间掏空了他的理智，男孩瘫软下来，整个人都像陷入了床单里。  
浊白最终黏了一些在他自己的身上，而Tony也在射出的前一秒退了出来，他上下抚弄了几下自己的性器，最后也把精液射在了男孩的肚脐和前胸上，高潮带来一阵细小的昏眩感。  
身下一片狼藉，Tony把床单从Peter的腰下扯了下来，空气里黏腻腻的味道还没有散去，Peter锤了锤自己酸痛的后背——他已经对这个动作越发熟练起来。  
“我刚刚睡醒，现在又累了。”Peter翻了个身，把枕头抵在下巴上。  
“好吧，你休息吧。”Tony站起来穿好衣服，他从衣柜里那了一套新的床单，接着把枕头垫在了男孩的腰身下。  
“那么晚安？”Peter笑了一下，他对着Tony眨了眨眼。  
“晚安，午饭的时候叫你。”他伸出手抚上Peter的脸，接着用手摸了摸对方的肚子，坐在床垫的另一边等待他有规律的呼吸声再次响起。

FIN.  
　　


End file.
